nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Reya
Eyran's Appearance https://nibiru.fandom.com/wiki/File:Eyran.png This 5'1'' woman is never without her backpack and sideback. She seems slightly nervous and distrustful, always keeping a distance away from others, She has sapphire blue eyes that peek out behind an unruly curtain of midnight black hair, whilst her clothing consists of rather simple peasant garb. Recently however, she almost gives off the impression of a gem hidden in the dirt, especially when caught humming or smiling.'' History Up until recently, she has been unwilling to discuss most things of her past. The Citizens of Abrogail know this soft-spoken woman to be a clever herbalist, and alchemist as she occasionally peddles antidotes either directly from the herb, or having made them herself, although usually at the request of the academy itself rather than out of any specific sense of charity. Prior to her role as an Herbalist at the Evertorch she had spent many long years at sea, Something that she desperately and often wishes to forget due to the horrific things she experienced and went through. She is unwilling to discuss this with strangers however, and it leaves her rather close-lipped when people go prodding. Personality "Shy" is perhaps the most notable and defining her trait, although she's outgrown it to the point where it's feasible to have a reasonable conversation with her, she abhors anything that takes too long, and actively avoids having a conversation with more than just a single person as her anxiety against such matters quickly proves overwhelming. "Dutiful" Between her responses to lawfulness, and her responses to the garden, Eyran is inextricably bound from her duties, so that any violation of them causes her an immediate amount of self-abhorrance and guilt, neither feelings she enjoys, and thus always seeks to avoid. 5 Things Your Character Fears (From Least to Greatest) *'Enslavement. ' Take everything from me but my freedom. Take that too and you or I will end a corpse. *'Betrayal. "I trusted you" '''will be the last words I will speak to anyone who commits such an act. *'Murder. 'I refuse to hurt you in cold blood. I'm better than that. I know I am. *'Being referred to as a "Mistress of the Shadows" 'Are you mocking me? Or just speaking about something you know nothing about. Either way, stop it. Please. *'Succumbing. 'My mother and Father raised me not to give in. I won't... 4 Things Your Character Loves Dearly (From Least to Most) *'Music. '"I need to find someone who'll make me a music box someday... I'll splurge for a good one." *'Alchemy. '"I know the basics of acids, and you'll i'd be concerned if you were basically acidic." *'Purple Red, and Blue. '"I love purple more than any other, but red's also enchanting." *'Herbalism. '"Take me away from the noise. To a place of peace and quiet." 2 Things Your Character is Embarassed About (From Least to Greatest) *'Her nerdiness. '"Please stop treating me like a freak for loving plants..." *'Her nervousness. '"I swear I don't hate you, you just terrify me." Aspirations "My hands are stained with blood that doesn't belong to me. Isn't that more than enough to wish for a peaceful life?" Relationships Shade Mistress of Chains I owe her a lot. She tattooed away one of my fears, and now it's one of my strengths. I deeply appreciate what she's done for me. Also... She's the first person I've kissed. I don't know how to treat her. It's... Exceptionally odd for me. But She seems invested in one Kye Starsoul, and to be honest, I feel a bit of hope that the two mesh really well together. Kye's a total sweetheart after all. Reya This woman is the true face behind Eyran and Aaron. A locum shapeshifter born of two parents who had fallen in love without recognizing the other's true race, they received a significant shock when their daughter exhibited the traits unique to their race, rather than either of the races that the other had been mimicking at the time. Due to the common fear of her race, she rarely appears in her true form except for those she truly trusts. Reya's Apperance https://nibiru.fandom.com/wiki/File:Reyoran.jpg ''This 5'1 woman is fairly gentle on the eyes. A few scars softly mark her skin, but often seem to accentuate the exotic aspects of her racial heritage. Without any true pupils, it's very easy to get lost while staring into her eyes, as they contain an almost witch-like allure to them, especially when paired to the deadly weapon of her smile. Despite her exceptionally pale skin, she almost always seems to have a shadow or two lingering on her shimmering between a false and an quasi-real form, almost like skin-tight clothing as they occasionally ripple from time to time, Expressing a certain otherworldly nature that ties back to a place of darkness and shadow. Aboleth's scar On Reyoran's back is massive scar in the shape of an Aboleth's tentacle. Marking one of the stronger memories she experienced while at sea. Without the aide of a cleric on head to dispel the disease, the treatment used to heal it was brutal and clumsy. The skin being torn off then burnt and melted as it healed to remove the traces of the aberration's magic. With the help of Shade, this scar has been transformed into a penumbra tattoo, providing a strength to her by giving her free-er access to the shadows that help protect her in combat, however on a passing day Reyoran can still remember the events of the day she got it... "At the time, I was not the only one who had been kidnapped and captured on the ship, Rather than just humanoids, these pirates had caught a number of monsters which they were going to sell off for various purposes. Due to an inexperienced or idiotic choice, they had held these monsters above the deck of the ship." "Why is that a foolish choice? Because there's a large difference between a monster that's been forced into calmness, and a monster that's been dominated into a complete rage by a creature known as an 'aboleth', which, on a stormy night was the experience we were treated to. The creature's tentacles rose from the depths like scions of the abyss below, as the beasts went mad, breaking free from their cages easily, and then grabbing victims and throwing them into the water to become their playthings." "It's rather terrifying you know. Watching someone you just met get literally ripped from their place near you. Feeling the pressure as you get dragged along, and then yours wrists getting dislocated by the force. Fortunately for me though this resulted in a rather special moment. My hands slipped through the manacles, leaving me free. The terror and pain making for a great rush of adrenaline with which to relocate my wrists back into position." "From there it was a matter of 'turning away and running into the safest corner.' or so I wished at the time, but a suddenly whiplash and searing pain hit me from the back as I felt the pressure of it's voice in my skull. 'join me' it had said, A voice that spoke to my monstrous half, and I paused. Freedom... I would be free..." "But then I ran, a pirate's crossbow cocked and loaded nearby. On instinct I picked the damn thing up, turned around, and fired into the tentacle that was closest, hells - that thing could scream, and that hurt, But it's hold on me was broken, so I shot the damn thing full of bolts until it died. In retrospect, I probably saved a number of pirates by doing that. But then again... I was free by my own decision. That had to count for something."